An image forming apparatus that forms an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum is generally known. Such an image forming apparatus includes an upper cover, and the upper cover is provided with an LED exposing unit having a plurality of LED elements. In the image forming apparatus, a controller (a processing component) is disposed in the apparatus body so that the controller controls exposure processing of the LED exposing unit. Furthermore, a predetermined signal line connects the processing component to the LED exposing unit.
In recent years, however, as the resolution is being upgraded, the number of the LED elements in the exposing unit has increased. This causes increase in volume of image data sent to the LED exposing unit and, accordingly, increase in number of signal lines connecting the processing component to the LED exposing unit. Furthermore, in a case where a distance between the LED exposing unit and the processing component is longer, noises deriving from the signal lines tend to easily occur, which can cause problems.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an image forming apparatus that can remedy defects in data communication to an exposing unit.